Street Lights Downtown
by Lady of the Underealm
Summary: A story about Mokuba as an older teen. This deals with drug use and sexual abuse, so if you are not interesting in reading that, I don't reccomend this. In chapter three: Mokuba is at Lena's party, where he sees her true colors...
1. Smile

Chapter one:

Smile like you mean it

(We all have our good days)

A/N: This story doesn't take place during any time in the series. This is something I branched off from while watching Seto's first duel in the doom saga. I will explain exactly how Seto died in my story, but there is an actual reason why I am not explaining it in the first chapter. Okay, now read up!

A tall, lanky boy with short, spiky black hair rolled off a chair in a small, downtown apartment building. His name is Mokuba, and he has recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. When he opened his refrigerator, the only items in there were an empty orange juice container, and a slice of his chocolate birthday cake. He moaned and grabbed the hard cake, eating it down quickly, trying to avoid tasting the stale flavor.

Seto had been dead for almost one whole year, and the small inheritance he'd left behind was almost totally gone. Mokuba himself was actually surprised that 1500 dollars lasted for so long, anyway. He still remembered the moment he found out his older brother had died, coming home on the bus from visiting is fiancé, Katsuya Jonouchi. The moment he stepped off that bus, he got hit with a bullet in the chest, killing him instantly. Mokuba shook his head furiously. No need to go back to that place. At least not today.

Today he had to go out job-searching, because trying to find a job later on, when he'd be out of money would give him nothing to fall back on. He looked around downtown, filling out all the applications for jobs he was interested in. Finally, he ended up taking a short break in a coffee shop. There was a really hot girl working the register. Her name tag read "Lena C." She gave him a gentle smile. "Hello. How may I help you today?" Her voice was kind, but her face said "please rescue me!" It took him a minute to realize he didn't have any money on him, and didn't want to sound like a total dork, so he said, "by getting me a really cool job so I can _actually_ buy something!" He laughed a little, hoping she would laugh too, and she did. "You're funny, dude. I don't know about you, but I think the book shop next door is a cool place, and they're taking applications…" She smiled and pointed out the door. "To your left…"

Turns out that Lena was right; they were taking applications, and so he filled one out. He was asked to come tomorrow for an interview, the only place that asked for one, so he got the feeling that he'd get accepted to work here.

The next day, he got out his best, most formal looking clothing, and even ironed it! He put on a little bit of Seto's old cologne, and stepped out for his big day. Before going in for his interview, he stopped by the café, but this time he had money. However he didn't have any intentions of buying anything, he just wanted to see Lena. Something about her, there was something about her that he was attracted to. He couldn't really explain it, but he knew he'd like working next door to this girl very much. And who knows? Maybe he'll summon the courage to ask her to a movie or something one day.

As he walked in, she smiled and motioned for him to come sit next to her. "Hey there." She said softly as he pulled up a chair. "I see your looking very…professional. Yesterday, I didn't even tell you my name. I was so rude! Hi, my name is Lena. What's your name?" She held out her hand, for a handshake. He stared at it for a moment before actually taking it. "My name is Mokuba. Lena is a very pretty name. Nice to meet you, too."

He broke free from the handshake. "Thank you," She said. A tall man with a baseball cap and an apron walked in. "Oh, that's my boss. See you later, and good luck with your interview!" She scuttled behind the counter, but not before greeting her boss. He sat for a few more minutes before getting up and going for his interview.

Mokuba walked out of the book shop with a big smile on his face. He got the job! He turned the corner, looking as calm and content as he possibly could. The moment he rounded that corner, he jumped up in the air for joy, causing the suspicious looks of a few middle-aged women passing by, and fueling the erratic laughter of a few grade-school children passing by.

It was Saturday, and he started work on Monday, so he had today, tonight and tomorrow to do very little of anything. What should he do? _Flirting with Lena while she's working might get her in trouble, so that's out of the question. Going home seems boring….I know! I'll go see Katsuya! _He headed for the bus stop, and went to visit who would've been his brother in law, if it hadn't been for….

"Katsuya! You're favorite brother in law is here to see you!" Mokuba slammed the door opened, startling him. "Hey there, Moki! Haven't seen you in a while. How long before the police arrive?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Mokuba pouted. "Do you really think I only come when I'm in trouble?" He made his infamous puppy dog eyes. Katsuya wasn't falling for it.

"I'm serious, Mokuba." He straightened himself up, pulling back his blonde locks. "Katsuya, I seriously didn't do anything, this time. I came to tell you I got a job!" When Katsuya heard this, his eyes bulged. "Are you serious! Mokuba, king of slobs, got a job? Is this some kind a joke?" Katsuya laughed. "Hey, I'm not THAT much of a slob! I can get a job you know. They interviewed me and everything! The manager lady said she liked me, and that she'd give me a job starting on Monday! If you don't believe me, then go ask her yourself!" Mokuba folded his arms around his chest, angry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I know you are perfectly capable of finding and performing a normal job like a normal-class citizen. But that's the thing; you are no normal citizen. Well enough of that, come and sit; I just made some tea."

A/N: Well, that is all for now. Apologies if it takes me a while to put in a new chapter, because I have a lot of homework, and a cute boy to pursue! I barely even get on the computer, but when I do, I'll make sure I make typing the next three chapters I already have written a priority, but only if you promise to make a comment!

Until next time,

Realmy.


	2. This Fire

A/N: Here you are, reading this chapter! This is the official begging of not only the story, but part One: The Heat of the Flames. What does it mean? Read to find out!

Chap. One: This Fire

Mokuba scuttled home. He had spent more time talking to Katsuya than what he'd expected; it was almost 8:30. The building's curfew was 9:00, so he'd have to hurry if he wanted to get home before they locked the building gates, then he'd be outside in the cold all night.

As he rushed in a somewhat pacing matter, he ran in Lena, somewhat coincidentally, and shhe invited him to a party. " It's tonight¼ ." She said kind of blushing and looking away. "I'll pick you up in front of my job, if you want." He was going to say 'no,' but her smile, and cleavage, convinced him to say yes. She giggled happily somewhat giddily, and gave him a hug. His face turned a little red, and she told him to be outside her workplace in forty-five minutes, and she hopped off, jumping into a car and driving off in the other direction. As he watched her drive off in a rather fasionable red car, he could've sworn she'd been high. But, he had no time to worry about such things; his curfew was in ten minutes!

As he slid into the building five minutes before curfew, he ran happily up to his apratment number, number five on the fourth floor, three doors down from the stairwell. The moment he got on the other side of that door that squeaks angrily when you open it, he began picking different outfits to wear. He felt like he was in high school again.

Lena lay somewhat relaxed as she waited until time to go pick up that kid. She couldn't exactly remember his name. Was it Morly? Or maybe Marcus? No, those names are too _normal_ to be his. It was something odd; Mokuba! Yes, that's it, Mokuba¼ "Hey, Lena, you look waaaaaaay too mellow. Aren't you nervous the cops will shop up?" A girl with short, blonde hair said softly as she placed food on the table in the living room of the small apartment building. "Well, the effect _does_ last for a while..." She pointed to her red and flaring nose, which was bleeding.

"Oh, you're bleeding..." The girl said, reaching for a tissue.  
"I'm fine." Lena retorted, rather stiffly. The girl got a little stiff herself, but reached for Lena's face all the same. Lena grabbed her hand roughly, and threw her back against the table, causing her to sit on the food. "Don't fucking touch me, you worthless bitch." Lena said. Whether or not it was the drugs, you couldn't tell, but did it matter? She always beat up her more pasive friends. The girl got up, stumbling, and ran for the door.

Finally, Mokuba decided on what he was going to wear. He chose a dark green shirt and some black planks that were old and faded, with holes on both knees. He slid his shoes back on, and slipped back out of the apartment. Little did he know that leaving his house thatnight would be one of the biggest mistakes he would ever make in his entire life...

Well, that's all for now, sorry! I have many, many, other things that must be attended to, like school and studies. I'll try to be more quicker in typing up the next two chapters, but I cannot ake any guaruntees.

Until next time,  
Realmy.


	3. It's burnin' me up

Well, here is chapter three...

I't's burnin' burnin' down my city

Lena smiled gently as she pulled up in front of mokuba. He looked a little nervous, but she pretended to ignore it. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" she said roughly. He shook his head and opened the car door, stepping in.

_ Why do I feel so nervous around her? _He thought_. Just this morning, I could talk casually ot her, butseeing her now...she looks so ruthless...so violent_... "MOKUBA! Snap out of italready! you're pissin' me off."He shook his head and looked at her. She was drinking a large bottle of alcohol. If the police decidedto check in on them, they'd both be goners.

"Uhm, Lena? Don't you think you should take it a little easy? I mean, you _are_ kinda driving. Don't wanna get put in jail, now do we?" He chuckled. He chukled, that is, until Lena slapped him. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking maggot! You hear? **You are a maggot. **Worthless. You listen to me from now on." She stared at him with cold eyes. He felt scared, scared like hell. He wanted to scream and jump out of this car. But there is something that he _didn't _want to do, and that was go to this party.

As they arrived at her house, a small, shabby, stucco shak with brown paint chipping off the walls. He stared at it with utter fear. Should he run, or just go in and suffer through the party, and never talk to her again? He didn't know in his brain, but his feet were moving. No, it wasn't him; it was Lena, _dragging_ him. How could she drag him? she's fucking bony! It didn't matter, he was inside the shack, and the loud music was blaring and the boys and girls were dancing erraticly.

AsMokuba took a look around, he noticed the living room was covered in a thick layer of smoke. Some boy had his fingers inbetween a girl's legs in a corner, and she squirmed and moaned with pleasure. He looked away quickly, to spot two boys making out. He thought of his brother and Katsuya, and wanted to go home, right **now**. Lena still had her arms on him, in a tight grip, and wouldn't let go. She was talking to someone behind him, and he waited for her to finish.

He heard a weird noise behind him, squeaky, but a voice. A little girl's voice. Fearing she might be in trouble, he turned around sharply, but only to see her naked, eyes rolled up as she pressed a boy's head into her small vagina_.She can't be more than twelve_, he thought_. And she's_still _getting more than me._ He turned around, suddenly ashamed of his virginty, and ready to let go of it. He grabbed Lena's hand, causing her to actually pay attention to him. "What, maggot?" She spat coldly. He looked nervous.  
"Well?"  
"Lena, I want to fuck you." His face was red, but she simply smiled, taking off her clothes right on the spot. "I've been waiting for you to say that..."

Well, that's it for the moment. I'm sorry my chapters have been so short, but I'm trying to not have to make you wait so long for the next chapter. I'm on spring break right now, so I'll be able to post more frequently. There is going to be a major twist in roughly the seventh or eigth chapter, so keep reading! And don't forget to review. If you have a story you think I'll like, or just want to advertise, go ahead. I need a good read, even if it isn't YGO. Well, enough of my rambling, that is all.  
Until next time,  
Realmy.


End file.
